An Alternate Timeline
by Finger Curtain Astron
Summary: Swanpaw of Thunderclan, Sootpaw of Shadowclan, Sunpaw of Windclan, and Swiftpaw of Riverclan. Each separated into different clans, yet of the same litter. Once Onestar goes power crazy and mentally breaks he turns into the new Tigerstar, it's up to the four to save the clans and find out their true destinies at the same time. Alternate version of P.O.T
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fiction I've ever posted on here, so yay. It's an alternate P.O.T saga. Basically, what if the three weren't Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits, but _ and _'s kits? Characters may be slightly (A lot) OOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors, though I wish I did. Erin Hunter does

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan **

**Leader:** Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy: ** Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

**Medicine Cat: **Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Swanpaw

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices: **

Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Swanpaw- gray and white patched she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

**Elders:**

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

**Queens:**

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

**Deputy:** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear-tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

**Elders:**

Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan **

**Leader: **Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

**Warriors: **

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

**Queens: **

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

**Elders**:

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Swanpaw groaned, stretching and standing up. The gray and white she-cat padded confidently out of the den, greeting her friend Berrypaw with a nod.

"I see you're up early," The cream colored tom commented sarcastically. Swanpaw flicked her ears in response and glanced at the sun. It was almost halfway to sun-high. She always got up late though, because her mentor Brightheart allowed it.

Walking past him, she approached Brightheart, who was sharing a thrush with her daughter, Whitewing. When the ginger and white she-cat scented her, she looked up with a smile "We're going on a border patrol with Spiderleg, Brambleclaw and Mousepaw."

"Can I eat first?" Swanpaw sighed, kneading the ground with her soft paws.

"Just be quick, we'll be going soon." Her mentor nodded and turned back to Whitewing to continue their conversation.

Grabbing a vole from the fresh-kill pile, she barely had time to sink her teeth into it before she heard a yowl coming from camp entrance "Hurry up Swanpaw, we're leaving!"

Growling, she stood up and stalked over, her stomach still yowling hungrily. _We better catch something good. _The apprentice though bitterly.

She walked next to Mousepaw. Strangely, the talkative gray and white tom was silent as she fell in step with him.

"Is something wrong?" Swanpaw asked nervously, her claws unsheathing and sheathing as the patrol weaved through the thick tree trunks and prickly brambles.

Looking reluctant, Mousepaw replied, "Well, yeah. I heard Brambleclaw and Firestar talking about Windclan," – Windclan was the border they were patrolling- "and he said that he's worried about Onestar, and the entire clan at that. Their scent markings reek like carrion, and when he tried sending a patrol to talk about it, they were chased off with scars to prove."

"That _is _bad." Swanpaw nodded, her green gaze darting around nervously. The trees were thinning out and the rabbit-y dry scent of Windclan was growing stronger with every paw-step.

"Let's be quick," The patrol leader, Brambleclaw muttered his amber gaze shifty and nervous. Swanpaw shivered; if Brambleclaw was worried, then the entire patrol should be scared out of their pelts. Remarkably, Spiderleg and Brightheart only nodded in agreement.

The border had an eerie feel to it, the open moorlands providing to protection for the patrol. Every shadow, each murmur of the wind echoing and dancing with the stream sounded like a whole army of Windclan cats, stalking their every move.

Finally, when the patrol was tense as a mouse, the reek of Windclan flushed them from all sides, and a lean mottle brown tabby with blazing amber eyes hurled himself at Brambleclaw, who side-stepped, his eyes wide with shock as he spoke "Onestar? What are you _doing_!?"

Swanpaw squeaked in shock. She thought the tom was a mere rogue, for no clan cat would have the insane glint in his eyes like this cat did. Looking wildly around her, Swanpaw saw cats on all sides, surrounding the Thunderclan patrol. What stuck out the most though, was a small amber she-cat with golden stripes and goldish-amber eyes. She looked about apprentice aged, but her body had scars and bruises, and her ribs were showing clearly.

Swanpaw looked at Brambleclaw fearfully; it was made clear that Onestar was mad, and would attack and the slightest provocation. The brown tabby looked around and nodded "We'll be going." He murmured and slipped through the ranks of the Windclan cats. Surprised, the rest of the patrol including Swanpaw followed.

Once they were a fair distance away, Brambleclaw cleared his throat "We need to report this immediately to Firestar. Onestar is definitely different, and very dangerous." Brightheart and Spiderleg nodded. Mousepaw and Swanpaw exchanged glances.

Because it was clear, whatever was wrong with Onestar would not be Windclan's problem alone.

* * *

AN: Alright, that was pretty short. it looked longer on Word . .anyways, please review and tell me what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a Swiftpaw chapter, so hurray. Next chapter will be Sunpaw, and we'll learn what life in Windclan with Onestar is like. This chapter is more of an introduction chapter. Swiftpaw is a black tom with one blue, one amber eye and a white splash over his green eye**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Warriors, never will**

"Pouncepaw, you couldn't catch green-cough! I'd beat you in a fishing contest any day." Swiftpaw snorted, his bi-colored eyes glinting with a challenge and a brash smirk on his face.

The ginger and white tom rolled his eyes and snapped back "I accept your challenge, but remember, you won't have a mummy to cry to when you lose."

The black tom stiffened and his green and amber eyes hardened. Every cat of the clan knew that he was adopted from outside the clan, and it was a sensitive subject for him. _Now it's personal. _He thought bitterly and let out a long, low snarl.

Minnowpaw, Swiftpaw's-totally-not-crush cleared her throat and stepped between the two toms, her blue eyes annoyed "Oh, shut up. We get you hate each other, but you don't have to bother everybody else."

If it had been any other cat, even Leopardstar, Swiftpaw would have attacked them without hesitation- claws sheathed of course. Even if Swiftpaw was arrogant and rude, he followed the code. Not that he respected it.

Pouncepaw rolled his eyes and shoved Minnowpaw out of the way "It's not like have a fishing contest will hurt anybody, if anything, it'll help add to the fresh-kill pile and make this airhead shut up."

Swiftpaw was close to bowling Pouncepaw over and slashing him with claws by that point. _Nobody _talked to his little minnow that way, and especially not some fish-brained, hot-headed heap of badger dung like Pouncepaw.

_Calm down, you can't claw him, but you can show him who's the better tom in fishing, _Swiftpaw told himself, his eyes blazing in fury. "You're the one who needs to shut up, you belong in the nursery!" He spat, his claws digging into the damp earth of the Riverclan camp. "Let's go now, see who the better hunter is."

Pouncepaw snorted an unreadable emotion in his eyes for a moment before returning to his annoying and brash self "I'll beat you there!" He retorted turning and dashing out of camp.

"They call me Swiftpaw for a reason." He grinned and leaped to his paws, speeding out of camp and hot on the trail of Pouncepaw. Before long he pulled ahead of the other apprentice, who was painfully slow. "Ha! All the other clans think Riverclan is slow. Wait until they see _me_."

The lake came into view and Swiftpaw skidded to a halt when he felt to cool water touch the pads of his paws. Yawning, he laid down on the shoreline, waiting for Pouncepaw to emerge from the tall grasses. He wanted to rub his victory in painfully slowly, see Pouncepaw's eyes blaze in anger.

Once Pouncepaw stepped out of the reeds, he stumbled forward and tumbled to the ground, panting for breathe. Swiftpaw leaped to his paws and darted over, a sickly sweet smile on his face "Aww, I thought you said you'd beat me." He purred.

The ginger and white tom snarled and jumped to his paw, though Swiftpaw could still see the rapid fall and rise of his chest as the slower apprentice struggled to catch his breathe. "Shu- . . . Shut up. I'm . . . still the better . . . hunter."

Swiftpaw laughed, trotting back to the lake shore "We'll see about that. You also claimed you were faster than me."

Pouncepaw hissed, stalking up to Swiftpaw on shaky paws "Shut up. Riverclan cats aren't supposed to be fats. What are you, a rabbit-eater?" The short-tailed tom retorted, his green eyes glinting.

"Course not. Rabbits and scrawny and tough, like you! I'm like a fish, slippery and fast," Swiftpaw grinned brashly. Winning put him in a good mood, and winning a race put him in an even better one.

"And fish are tasty too. Are you saying that you're tasty?" Pouncepaw managed to crack a smile and Swiftpaw could have purred. While the two toms often argued and competed against each other, they were close friends and stuck together, side by side.

"Hey, maybe I'm part fish. All the fish I've killed just thought I was family and that's why it was so easy to catch 'em." Swiftpaw suggested, padding over to the tree-bridge and crawling onto a branch hanging over the water. Wince it fell, it was a good place to fish, but only if you were careful and didn't fall off.

"I'm hunting on the half-bridge; see you at sun-high." Pouncepaw flicked his tail and bounded off with his tail in the air.

Swiftpaw watched him go then turned back to the water, watching the shadows flicker and the minnows swim past. He wanted his first catch to be impressive. Finally a decent sized shadow flickered by and Swiftpaw lunged, sinking his teeth into the scaly creature and snapping it's back. He set his kill down on the main trunk of the tree and grinned, admiring his work.

But one fish wouldn't beat Pouncepaw. Swiftpaw continued fishing and scooping, each catch smooth and precise. Once he fell in the river and almost dropped his pile, but luckily he only got a little wet, which was no trouble for a Riverclan cat.

Finally when it was sun-high, Swiftpaw and Pouncepaw dragged their catch back to camp and set them down in separate piles. Honestly, they looked around the same. So to decide who won, Pouncepaw dragged Minnowpaw over and told her to choose.

Swiftpaw bit his lip in anticipation, watching the pretty gray and white she-cat look from one pile to the other, her amber eyes glowing. Finally once she decided, she looked up, directly into Swiftpaw's eyes. He could see the name on her lips, and maybe it meant she favored him.

"Well?" Pouncepaw muttered, his emerald gaze glinting with impatience at her slow manner. Finally, Minnowpaw voiced her decision.

"Pouncepaw."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: We get to learn about just how bad Onestar's madness is, and why Windclan's been so shifty lately**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! . . I wish**

* * *

Sunpaw followed Onestar back to camp, her golden eyes darting around nervously. When good things happened, the insane leader usually took out his 'joy' on the clan prisoners. It wasn't always like that though. When Sunpaw was little kit, she remembered food and warmth and sunny days.

Then he changed. It was sudden to Sunpaw, but the other warriors said they saw it coming. Onestar stopped being kind and gentle. He killed cats that disagreed with him, and refused to let the elders bury any of the bodies. Instead, the bodies disappeared each night. Sunpaw didn't want to think what had happened to them.

Sunpaw became prisoner. Onestar made a special den all for her. It was a tiny tunnel with sharp stone poking out everywhere and at the end, a tiny space for her to lie down. Onestar said that it was because of her bad blood, since she was from outside the clan. Every other day she was fed, but Tornear, the new deputy, often forgot.

The clan changed with him, too. Whether it was because they agreed with him or feared him, it didn't matter. Sunpaw was trapped in a clan of violent, mental cats.

Every day they would beat her. A cat would drag her form her hole and into the middle of the Windclan camp and tie her to a stump using a vine of ivy. Onestar told the clan it was so she wouldn't forget her place in the clan. Not every cat joined in though. Only Tornear, Nightcloud, Onestar, and Breezepaw. But Sunpaw noticed Weaselfur changing too. Each time she saw him; there was more of that glint in his eyes. Soon he would join in on her beatings too.

Sometimes Sunpaw saw pity in the eyes of the cats that passed her; Ashfoot, Morningflower, Heatherpaw, and Barkface. Others didn't look at her at all; Webfoot, Owlwhisker, and Whitetail. But they did nothing to help her.

A harsh shove and a jerk to her ivy leash she wore snapped her back into reality. They were back at camp. Onestar leaped onto a tree stump with the end up her leash in his jaws. In a swift motion, the mottled brown tabby tied her to the tree trunk. It was the same tree trunk used for her beatings; Wonderful.

"Today a Windclan patrol successfully chased off a Thunderclan patrol," Onestar yowled. Joyful murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Sunpaw could see several pairs of unsheathed claws, Breezepaw's, Crowfeather's, and Weaselfur's, respectively.

"Other than that, I have great news. Although Breezepaw has not reached 12 moons of age, he has the right qualifications of the kind of warrior I want to see in Windclan." Breezepaw smirked in satisfaction and stepped forward "So from this day on, Breezepaw will be known as Breezeshadow, warrior of Windclan."

Breezeshadow grinned, a satisfied smirk on his face. Turning back to Onestar, the mottled tabby continued "To celebrate this accomplishment, there will be prey for all, and as usual, a Beating." He finished, leaping off of the stump and grinning at me with a glint in his eyes. In a low voice he spoke to me "You're still my apprentice, rogue-filth, and we will go out for training tomorrow, no matter what condition you're in."

Sunpaw nodded, her eyes not even meeting his as she waited for the beating to begin. A rush of agony at her front paw hit her and she looked to see Breezeshadow, grinning like a fool with blood on his teeth and one claw digging into her paw "Take that, dirt!" He cackled with insanity, and it was impossible to believe that she had once loved this tom.

_Once Loved._ It was true. At one point in life, Sunpaw had been madly in love with Breezeshadow. And Breezeshadow had loved her. They had been happy. And he had promised, promised that they would always be together. But once Onestar changed, it was as if a sickness swept through the camp. The first one to go was Crowfeather, who was already lost in the grief of Starclan knows what. Yes, it had been like the deadliest of blackcough running through the camp, taking even the strongest of warriors with it.

Now Breezeshadow was only a shell of his former self, cruel and sadistic, just like all of the others in the clan. He hated her, and yet Sunpaw couldn't hate him. It was stupid and pathetic, but in a way, she still liked him.

Breezeshadow snarled, seeing no reaction from his prey. Sunpaw had learned long since then that Breezeshadow loved hearing his victims yowl and beg for mercy. But the pain she felt right then was only to her paw, which wasn't terrible considering that she'd had infected wounds and broken limbs at once during one point at her life. Kestrelpaw though, treated her. It was punishable by death, but the medicine cat apprentice helped her anyways. He never said a word to her since or treated her again, though she had never been that bad after.

Breezeshadow, having enough of the unresponsive prisoner, flipped her onto her back and began gouging at her belly with unsheathed hind claws. That did the trick; Sunpaw began screaming and howling in agony. This didn't help her with anything, only to get more cats to join in. Teeth sank into the base of her tail and a claw slashed her forehead, blood dripping into her eyes. She could recognize scent though, enough that she knew who was attacking her; Breezeshadow, Onestar, Weaselfur, and Nightcloud.

Sunpaw kept howling, wailing in pain, praying that maybe, somebody would stop the madness and heal her, like Barkface or Morningflower or Kestrelpaw. But the only thing that filled the air was her own screams and the maniacal laughter of her torturers.

"Shut it!" Sunpaw recognized the voice as Onestar's, and she felt a paw slam into her head. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Sunpaw woke up in the middle of night to an indescribable pain. She was still tied to that stump, and there was dried blood all around her. Yet the most confusing thing was the swaths of cobwebs and marigold on her wounds.

"You woke . . . I was afraid you wouldn't." The soft voice of Kestrelpaw from her left floated into her ears and she turned her head to see the mottled brown and white tabby sitting beside her. "They stopped a little after you passed out. Everyone thought you were dead. When I went to sleep, I was sent a dream form Starclan. They said that the cats in Windclan are sick, like a disease, but only it affects you differently. You see, it makes you cruel and insane, and well, you know. You've experienced the bad end of it." He explained quietly.

Sunpaw nodded; what he said made sense, even if it did sound strange and paranormal. Everyone had acted different, their eyes shone with an unnatural glint. One cat couldn't change others into monsters like they had become, but a disease might "S-So is there a cure? And how'd Onestar get it?"

Kestrelpaw shrugged his shoulders, and there in the moonlight like that, he seemed a thousand moons old "I'm not sure. Starclan told me that some sort of darkness, like a dark Starclan sent it. I don't doubt them but . . ." The tom trailed off, her green eyes distant "I don't know. If there is a cure, I don't think it has to do with herbs. But there's something worse, too. Starclan told me that if the four don't fix everything soon, it'll spread across the lake."

Sunpaw shuddered in fear, her golden eyes flashing with fear. She looked at him nervously and shuffled her paws "What can we do?"

"I can't do anything. It's beyond me. But you, you need to go. Run, find another clan, and tell them what's going on. You won't be saving anybody as a prisoner." Lifting one unsheathed paw, he slashed through the ivy collar she wore.

Sunpaw nodded, though she felt shaky and unsure "What if they don't believe me? What if I can't find a cure? What if-"

She was cut off by Kestrelpaw, who nudged her to her paws and began guiding her to the camp entrance "Just go! You'll save us, I know you will. Find the other three!" With that, the medicine cat shoved her out of camp and into the great moorland.

With each paw step, Sunpaw's confidence grew. Maybe it was because she was growing farther and farther from Windclan, or maybe it was in the excitement of the journey. Still, one question tugged at her mind, one she found no answer to.

_What did he mean by the other three?_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry if that chapter was a bit rushed, at least now we know why Onestar and all of Windclan are insane OOC madcats. More Sunpaw for this chapter, but Sootpaw will be introduced. Next chapter is a Swanpaw chapter, then after that it'll be Sootpaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and never have. Question; do I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter?**

* * *

Sunpaw moaned, the blurry and dark world slowly readjusting around her. There were tall trees with thin and pointy leaves; _pine trees_. The name appeared in her mind, and it was probably something she learned before . . . The Sickness, as she decided to call it.

All around her were shadows are darkness, nothing like the open and sunny Windclan camp. There was a strong and sharp scent, but it wasn't unpleasant or foul like the reek of Windclan. Looking around, Sunpaw saw a small tabby tom standing next to a dark gray tabby tom with a white tail and still green eyes. The familiarity he felt looking at the strange grey tom spooked him.

Then the smaller brown tabby spoke, clearing his throat "Sootpaw, you should go now. Oakfur's expecting you." Sunpaw pricked her ears at that. Oakfur was a clan name, which meant she had done it! She had succeeded in following Kestrelpaw's wish and found another clan!

The gray tom, Sootpaw rolled his eyes and flicked his tail "Littlecloud, you know Blackstar's going to make me your apprentice, we all agreed on it. I'm not cut out to be a warrior." There was a flash of regret in his haunting eyes, and then it was gone.

"But we haven't gotten a sign from Starclan showing they really want you to be my apprentice. Rogues don't usually make the best medicine cats as they have a lack of connection with Starclan. You've shown this isn't true for you, but I want a sign." Littlecloud replied, his sky blue eyes showing both concern and reluctance for the young apprentice.

Wordlessly, Sootpaw stalked out of the den, a look of irritation and hurt showing clearly on his face. Sunpaw still couldn't shake the feeling she knew the tom somehow. Glancing back at Littlecloud, she saw that his gaze was on her and looked down, her face hot.

"You know, nobody thought you were going to live. You came crawling into camp, half-unconscious and bleeding through those bandages. Not to mention you reeked of Windclan. We almost didn't save you, but we managed. Sorry about your tail though," Sunpaw blinked in confusion and looked down where her long and fluffy tail was. In its place was a tiny stub of golden fur.

"What happened to you is what I really want to know though." Littlecloud finished, tilted his head and flicking his ear in signal for her to speak.

"I was a prisoner of Windclan. You see, something went wrong with Onestar. Kestrelpaw said that he had some disease that made him crazy and cruel. A bunch of other cats got infected, and then they forced me to be prisoner, because I'm not really Windclan blood. A-And then they starved me, and they beat me and y-yesterday, or at least I think it was yesterday, they hurt me real bad and then Kestrelpaw told me about this dream he had and sent me to find another clan." Sunpaw explained as quickly as she could, trying not to give too many details about what was going on in Windclan.

Littlecloud let out a small gasp of shock "Your own clan did this to you? Starclan, this is worse than I thought . . ." His voice trailed off at the end and he shook his head, sighing "Well, welcome to Shadowclan. Maybe if you want, Blackstar will let you be an apprentice."

Sunpaw smiled nervously and shuffled her paws "Um, h-how long has it been since I came here?" it felt like moons, like her memories were only stories, seemingly unreal when she thought about it then.

"Half a moon. Actually, you've woken several times before this, but all you did was moan and try to wander around. You're still going to need some time to recover though, you had serious wounds, and several of them were infected." Littlecloud murmured quietly, nudging a small mouse towards her. Sunpaw devoured it quickly, feeling like she had never eaten anything so good. Maybe she hadn't.

Littlecloud smiled, his eyes filled with relief "Good, you'd be very sick if you didn't have an appetite, but I can see you're on the path to recovery. Why don't you go meet the cats of ShadowClan?"

Sunpaw immediately spring to her paws and nodded multiple times. Maybe she'd see more of that gray tabby, Sootpaw, as Littlecloud had called him. "I'd love that." She added, her voice shaking. Sunpaw never spoke when she was in Windclan. It only resulted in her pain.

Littlecloud smiled and turned to leave "Don't run anywhere and if your wounds reopen, come to me immediately." He ordered before disappearing into the Shadowclan camp.

Sunpaw cautiously padded out of the medicine cat's den and into the busy camp. At once a few cats turned to look at her, one of them being Sootpaw. Sunpaw felt her face turn red and she almost shied back into the medicine cat den. Something stopped her though; a wiry tortishell she-cat padded over, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Are you that sick Windclan cat?" She inquired, a sneer beginning to form on her face. Sunpaw felt her body freeze up and she found no words to reply with. Communication was not a strong point for Sunpaw, or even a weak point. She had no skills in talking with others, only knowing to shut her mouth and endure whatever was happening.

"What do you think genius?" A new, familiar voice cut in and Sunpaw turned her head to see Sootpaw padding up to the two, his emerald eyes unreadable as she last remembered them. "Really Ivypaw, you'd think with her being the one with a missing tail and cuts and bruises everywhere, plus that rabbit-y smell, you'd be able to figure out who she was." The tabby tom snorted, clearly not approving of his clan-mate's choice of words.

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything else, stalking off with her tail lashing. Sunpaw opened her mouth to thank the tabby, but Sootpaw cut her off "Ignore her. She think much too highly of herself, you'd regret becoming her friend." He rolled his eyes then continued "Anyways, I'm Sootpaw. I'm supposed to be training as a warrior of Shadowclan, but I found I memorize herbs and poultices faster than I can a hunter's crouch."

Sunpaw cracked a smile and nodded her face feeling hot "I'm Sunpaw. I-uh, I was from Windclan. I think I was training to be a warrior, but I'm a little behind." She mumbled, looking down at her paws.

"Anyways, I'm supposed to be out training with my mentor, Oakfur. He's nice and all, but really he's kind of boring. I'll see you later." The tabby tom flicked his ear and padded off, leaving Sunpaw to herself.

Again she pondered the night Kestrelpaw sent her off. Every time she thought about, his words seemed more confusing.

_". . ._ _if the four don't fix everything soon," _

_"Find the other three!"_

"I'm one of the four?" Sunpaw frowned and thought it over again.

_What are the four?_


End file.
